


The Monster

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, M/M, Monsters, Moving, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: A short Janti fic inspired by the works of Blakesparkles ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



It's a quiet fall afternoon in the town of Arcadia. The leaves on the trees are starting to turn a bright shade of yellow and red, piling up in the yard of a home recently bought. The 'for sale' sign is still up in the yard, and two men are out unloading the moving van sitting in the driveway. One male is a strawberry blonde, hair cut short with pale skin and bright blue eyes. The other is a brunette beauty with a thick Irish accent and striking baby blues. The brunette is the new owner, looking for a change of scenery to help his creativity blossom and thrive. And this location is secluded enough to offer the man some much needed peace and quiet to help him work more efficiently. The countryside is gorgeous and thick with fields of grass and flowers, windchimes playing with the fall breeze to really give off that serene vibe.

"Thanks for helping, Robin. I think we only need to move the couch into the living room and we can be done." The brunette said, hands on his hips. Robin wiped his brow, utterly exhausted from spending the day moving furniture and helping Jack set up his studio. The brunette is an artist, creating art for movie posters and book covers. Jack sighs, climbing up into the truck to help Robin unload the couch. The two men are soon finished and Jack offers to make them lunch. The two chat about what's new in their lives and how beneficial this move will be for Jack in the long run. Living in the city is grand for a time but after awhile it became almost impossible for Jack to concentrate. He lost work and fell into depression, turning to alcohol for a shoulder to lean on.

Robin was the one to suggest the move, and Jack was fed up enough with his life to go along with it. Robin has never once steered him wrong, and Jack trusts his judgement more than he does his own.

"How long has it been?" Robin asks, staring down into his cup of tea.

"Three months today." Jack mumbles, smiling softly. The Irishman feels proud for staying sober for this long despite all the stress the move has caused so far. Yet that urge to drink again is always there.   
"I'm proud of you, man. I know this hasn't been easy, but perhaps this new place will be good for you. It's gorgeous out here and it's quiet. Perfect for creativity and healing, if you ask me."

Jack nods standing from the kitchen table to gather the dishes. 

"I just hope I'll be able to gain back a few commissions I lost out on from all this shit. That was good money, you know." Jack sighs, placing the dishes in the sink and staring out into the backyard. The fields of wildflowers are calming, already giving Jack that much needed inspiration to create that he's been missing.  
"You'll do fine, buddy. And if you're feeling weak and that urge to relapse is getting stronger you know I'm only a phone call away." Robin said, standing up from the table and placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. The brunette thanks him and Robin leaves shortly after. 

Jack has the windows open, letting the breeze air out the house and fill it with the scent of fall leaves and the sound of crickets. It's peaceful and quiet. Just what Jack needs.

The room to his studio is left open, and Jack works on fixing up his studio just the way he likes it. His easel is facing the large window, looking out into the backyard full of flowers. The door is left open and Jack had his back to it as he sketches the outline for a piece he's currently working on. Soft music is playing from his phone, plugged into the stereo to echo around the room. 

The man is focused on his sketch, charcoal smudged on his fingers as he draws. There's a faint scratching coming from the ceiling, almost like an animal is scurrying around in the attic. Jack paused for a moment, listening intently as he mutes the music.

"What the hell?" He whispers to himself, knitting his brows together. He's picking up a soft scratching and the sound of what he thinks to be paws hitting the attic floor. It's right over his head, but Jack doesn't want to panic or work himself up over an animal that will probably just escape or die. He's had squirrels in his attic before, back when he lived at home with his mother. They never caused any harm and eventually moved out to nest somewhere else, so Jack dismissed the noise and continued on with what he was doing.

He could still hear it over his music and yeah, it was a bit distracting, but Jack just tried to ignore it like it wasn't there.  
The brunette focused on the face he was creating, tongue poking out past his pink lips. The lines are messy and rough, making the man in the drawing rather rugged and brooding. Jack smiles at his finished work, setting the charcoal pencil down and wiping off his hands.

It's getting late and the man is tired, opting to just call it a day and get some sleep while he can. The urge to drink is stronger at night, which obviously makes it harder for him to fall asleep. That voice in his head is louder and more forceful, telling him that a nightcap wouldn't hurt him and that the liquor store is only a short drive away. Jack sighs, turning off the light to his studio and walking to the bathroom to try and tune the voice out with a hot shower. It never really works, but the water is soothing and Jack finds comfort in the heat that's wrapped around his body. It doesnt help that his last intimate contact with another person was more than a year ago. He's lonely, but he's slowly getting used to it.

The brunette shuts off the water and drys himself off with a towel, blue eyes heavy and mind fatigued. The voice is still there as he pulls on his boxers, whispering in his ear in the most enticing way. Jack crawls into his bed, face buried into the pillow. His eyes are closed but his mind won't let him rest just yet. His thoughts are centered around alcohol and for a second he feels like caving in. But three months of sobriety is a milestone he's not willing to throw away for a moment of weakness. 

That faint scratching is blending into the urge to drink, and Jack tries to focus on the sound instead. It surprisingly works, drowning out that voice that commands him to relapse. Jack sighs into the pillow, falling asleep to the sound above him.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise isn't there in the morning when Jack wake up. The window to his room is filling his bedroom with bright rays of sunlight, falling across his face and forcing his eyes to open. Jack groans, stretching his body under the covers and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The birds are chirping, the sounds of nature filling his new home. The Irishman crawls out of bed, scratching the back of his head as he makes his way down to the kitchen. His mind is occupied with thoughts of coffee, shuffling to the coffeemaker and fixing the brew to make it extra strong. Jack taps his fingers on the counter, watching the coffee pot fill with bitter black liquid as he munches on dry cereal straight from the box.

It's just him, so he doesn't feel the need to act a certain way or eat cereal the correct way. Like with a bowl and spoon and too much milk. He's been on his own for far too long to care about the little things, and at this point Jack's just happy to be alive. Things could have ended up very differently for him if Robin hadn't stepped in when he did. Jack owes that man his life.

The brunette closes up the cereal box and pours himself some coffee, sipping on it as he shuffles into the living room. Jack plops down on the couch, wasting his morning away with trashy tv and and scrolling through his various social media platforms. It's boring and lonely and Jack wishes he had someone to talk to. He debates calling up Robin to talk but decides against it, not wanting to bother his friend with his petty problems.

The rest of the afternoon is layed out the same way, with boredom and loneliness. By the time night falls Jack is in his studio once again, painting a field of wild flowers and listening to music. That scratching noise is back, only this time it's louder. Jack frowns, setting his paintbrush down and turning the music off. That damn animal must be nocturnal, and Jack thinks it's probably a raccoon that's trapped up there. He can't just leave it up there to die, but then again he doesn't want to invade it's space and cause it to attack him. It's too dangerous to go up there right now, but tomorrow morning would most likely be safe enough for him to go up and explore the attic to find the source of the scratching. He'll just have to endure it for now, and Jack goes back to painting for a bit before turning in for the night. 

The brunette showers, spending a little longer underneath the hot stream of water so that he could release some tension with his hand. Jack can't shake the feeling of being watched as he works his shaft under the warm water, like a presence standing behind him that Jack couldn't see. The man bites his lip, squeezing his prick as a cold draft hits his back. Goosebumps crawl over his skin, and the feeling of eyes on him only gets stronger. He comes with a whimper, shivering as the icy feeling touches his spine and wraps around his curvy hips. He feels gross and uncomfortable, trembling as his body finishes. 

Jack hastily shuts the water off and moves into the bedroom, unable to shake the unnerving sensation of being followed. That damn scratching above his head is now accompanied by a faint growl, like the animal is about to attack something. It's making him anxious and wanting to drink again, but Jack fights against it as he quickly dresses and crawls into bed, covering his head with the pillow and trying to block out the sound. That presence is still there, looming over his bed while his mind works against his sobriety. He can't force himself to sleep like this, and it takes hours for the feeling to dissipate and the noises above him to quiet down. Jack eventually falls asleep once the sun comes up, exhausted and terrified.

He sleeps for a few hours before he's jarred awake by a vivid nightmare. That same eerie presence seemed to follow him into his dreams, hiding in the shadows and watching his every move.

Once again the sound above him is gone, and Jack forces himself out of bed to find out what it is. His head is pounding and there's dark bags under his eyes, reflecting how exhausted he is. He hopes that after he finds this animal he can finally get some peace and quiet while he works. 

The brunette pulls down the latter to the attic and tenitively climbs up until he's hit with the stagnant scent of dust and mildew. The attic is dark and dusty, providing a very unwelcome atmosphere for him as he steps further into the room.  
"Shit!" He grumbles, stumbling over various things that litter the floor up here. Thankfully there's a light switch on the wall that Jack manages to find with a little difficulty. 

The light bulb in the center of the attic flickers on and Jack can finally see properly. There are boxes lining the floors and pieces of furniture stuffed into the corner of the room. The Irishman glances around, trying not to stumble upon the wild animal that's stuck up here.

There's an old dresser in one of the corners of the attic, black in color with a large vanity mirror that's seen better days. The glass is warped and cracked, pieces of it scattered across the dresser top. Jack knit his brows together, stepping forward to examine it a bit better. There's a black, metal jewelry box next to the shattered glass and Jack opens it. 

"Woah." His mouth falls open, reaching inside to pull out the object resting inside the box. It's heavy and about the size of his fist, made of smooth, solid glass that's dyed a dark green. It's beautiful, in an odd sort of way. Jack almost forgets about the animal completely, too busy staring at the large glass marble that looks like an eyeball. The iris is the same striking blue that makes Jack's eyes so gorgeous, and the Irishman can't take his eyes off of it.

"The fuck is this thing? A septic eye? That's odd." He says to himself, closing the box and carrying the glass eye in his hands. There's scratches that cover the wooden flooring, deep groves that mark the areas where Jack's bedroom and studio are, but they don't look like claw marks from a small animal. They look like something a bigger predator would make.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack knelt down, brushing his fingers over the long grooves that ruined the wooden floors of the attic. He had no idea what kind of animal could make such a mark, but couldn't help but think it was made by a large feline, like a panther or something like that. But that's utterly absurd. The brunette scanned the rest of the attic, looking for any traces of the animal that was responsible. There was no fur, no droppings. Absolutely nothing. Jack pursed his lips, standing to his feet and walking back towards the ladder. The marble eye was clutched in his hand, and Jack felt an odd pull whenever he gazed into it. It held an energy that felt cold, wrapping around Jack the longer he held onto it. 

The brunette descended the ladder, closing up the door to the attic and walking towards his studio. This thing should make a nice decoration for him to look at every once in a while, so Jack placed it on top of his computer desk in the corner of the room. The marble eye just stared at him in return, beautifully still and unsettling at the same time.

Jack sighed, going about his normal routine of coffee, dry cereal, and trash tv with a small nap thrown in there since he slept like shit the night before. The dreams were strange once again, but this time Jack could see bits of the entity that was watching him from the shadows. It's body was black, blending into the shadows completley. All Jack could make out were several sets of eyes staring at him, green in color with a odd glow that made them appear to be toxic.

The spider-eyed creature wouldn't speak, wouldn't move. It just watched him, like it was curious or afraid. Jack startled himself awake, staring up at the living room ceiling. That creature was disturbing, carrying that same aura of danger that he felt last night. He wasn't sure if the object he found in the attic was connected to the strange sounds and odd dreams that he's been experiencing the past few nights, but Jack was skeptical about anything supernatural being tied to this house. His mind was fragile enough without thoughts of ghosts and demons poisoning him.

The brunette rubbed his face, groaning as he sat up and looked out the window. Night was falling once again, which meant that the annoying sounds from the attic would be back. Even though he never saw the creature responsible for scratching up his floor, the marks were still there. Which meant that something was dragging it's claws across the floor. It was the only logical explanation that Jack had. 

He made his way into the kitchen, fixing himself a sandwich before heading into his studio. His laptop was on, which was extremely weird since the battery was dead and Jack hadn't charged it since the move. He stepped closer, finishing his food before sitting down at the desk. The little glass eye hadn't moved an inch, not like Jack actually expected it to. It just watched him from it's space next to the laptop.

Jack glared at the screen, trying to find a rational reason for something like this to just randomly happen. He glanced under the desk, finding the power cable lying on the floor where he left it two days ago. The brunette exhaled shakily, holding up the discarded power cable as he sat back up.

"Holy mother of God!" Jack squeaked, pushing back his chair from the desk as his eyes landed on the screen once again. A word document had been opened, a single word waiting to be read by the now terrified Irishman.

"Hello,"

Jack's mouth was hanging open, staring at the greeting like it was some horrific picture. The Irishman's breathing immediately picked up to a rapid pace, matching his hammering heart that threatened to burst inside his chest. 

"H-hello?" Jack called out, hoping to God that no one would answer him. Maybe this was some sort of prank? But who the hell would hack into his laptop just to freak him out like that? He lives in a secluded area, and his only friend is Robin, who wouldn't stoop to such lows. He knows how fragile Jack's sobriety is right now. To Jack's utter horror, the greeting disappears in the blink of an eye, replaced with something else that typed itself across the screen.

"Are you afraid?"

Jack scoffs at the question, standing up from the chair to get a better grip on his surroundings. There's nothing in the room with him. He's completely alone.  
"What kind of fuckin question is that?! Of course I'm afraid!" Jack snapped, frantically looking around the room as the feeling of dread enveloped him like a thick blanket.

"You're pretty when you panic."

Jack's heart crawled up into his throat as he read the sick words that showed up after his little outburst. His mind was desperatly trying to find some sort of logical explanation as to how this was happening, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything besides a hacker that just wanted to fuck with him. The brunette scowled, pushing his fear down into his core as he stepped closer to the screen.  
"You must think you're fuckin clever, hacking into my laptop and giving me a fucking heart attack. Show yourself! Let me see your face, you fucking coward!" Jack spat, glaring at the screen as the words disappeared once again. Nothing showed up for a few minutes and Jack thought he had scared them off, until a new sentence appeared that made his blood run cold.

"Look up."

Jack froze completely, fingers gripping the desk so tightly that he was surprised the wood didn't split. The glass eye rolled from its spot on the desk, dropping onto the floor and rolling toward the middle of the room where it abruptly stopped, the blue iris pointing up towards the ceiling. Jack could hear breathing coming from above him. It was animalistic and harsh, matching that of a large beast. 

Jack choked on his spit, breath caught in his throat as his heart pounded against his ribs. The corners of his vision here turning black, tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as he tilted his head back to look up. His eyes widened, drifting up to see something black hanging from the ceiling. It was large and slender, with a humanoid body and six green eyes staring down at him. It's long claws were dug into the ceiling, split tongue flicking like a snakes as it tasted the air. 

Jack let out a choked scream, trying to move from his spot at the desk and freaking out when he unable to. The creature dropped down in front of him, showing Jack that it was a bit taller than him as they locked eyes. Jack couldn't speak, couldn't move, and it was a miracle he hadn't passed out or pissed himself yet. There was a fucking monster in his house, standing in front of him and staring him down. It softly growled, raising its clawed hand to touch Jack's cheek. One touch was all it took to make his vision go black, and Jack's body hit the floor with a soft thud as he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack came to a few hours later, his body surrounded by a thick layer of soft comfort. He could smell the generic laundry detergent he used for his sheets and a faint smokey cinnamon type of odor. The brunette groaned, hand coming up to hold the side of his head. He could feel dried blood underneath his fingertips and figured he must have cracked his head off the floor pretty good when he blacked out. His eyes slowly fluttered open, wincing at the bright light that came in through his bedroom window. The man was still a bit disoriented from hitting his head but he did remember that he fell in his studio, not his bedroom. So how in the fuck did he end up lying in his bed after he passed out?

And that's when he remembered the creature he saw and the messages that came from his dead laptop. Jack shot up in bed, groaning when the blood rushed to his head and his vision faded for a moment. His eyes were frantically searching for the creature, terrified to think that it must have dragged him to his room and placed him here. But there was no creature. No monster ready to devour him at the end of his bed. But there was a silhouette standing in the doorway, silently leaning on the wooden frame. Jack's heart caught in his throat, unable to move as his eyes met this stranger's.

His body shape was similar to Jack's, maybe a little taller and leaner. But it was his eyes that captured Jack's attention more than anything. They were a beautiful shade of emerald, glowing against the shadow he was standing in. 

"You're awake." The man mumbled, stepping forward and letting the light hit his skin. Jack's eyes went wide, mouth agape in shock. It was like looking into a warped mirror, showing Jack a different side of himself. This man's features were identical to his own, except for the dark green hair atop his head and his emerald eyes that seemed to draw the brunette in. There was a faint pink scar across his throat, like someone had taken a knife to him. There were multiple scars that decorated his body, and Jack flushed when he realized that the man was as naked as a newborn.

"H-how..?" He breathed, brows knit together. "I'm hallucinating. None of this is real. Oh, what the fuck?!" Jack rambled, hands cupping his head and shutting his eyes tightly.  
"Just wake up, Jack. Wake the fuck up." He repeated over and over, rocking a bit once his muscles allowed him to move a bit more. He just watched Jack, curiously observing his frantic actions to try and wake himself up.

"Wake up, Jack! Wake up! Fuck, I need a drink." He sobbed, flinching when he felt something touch his shoulder. The man was closer now, looming over the bed with a scowl on his face. From this angle Jack could see the subtle differences between them. The man's hair was curlier and thicker than Jack's and his skin was paler and kissed with faint freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks. His eyelashes were long and gorgeous, batting against his freckled skin as he blinked.  
"You are awake." The man softly spoke, his eyes showing confusion from Jack's anxiety attack.  
"I don't understand. Do you not prefer this form?" The man questioned, cocking his head like an animal trying to understand. Jack just stared at him, hands dropping to his sides as he tried to process that he was indeed awake. How was this possible? Jack doesn't believe in the supernatural, and yet there's a naked creature using his image to mimic his appearance. Talk about frightning.

"Form? What the fuck are you?!" Jack tried to scoot away, but the man just moved a little closer each time he tried to create some space.

"Your appearance is very appealing to me. It's pretty. My natural form was..ugly. I wanted to look pretty." The being confessed, now kneeling on the bed beside Jack. A faint blush tinted his cheeks at the compliment, but it was still weird and fucked up that it chose Jack to mimic. The brunette had to admit that the creature's natural form was one of the most terrifying things he's ever seen. Those eyes, his forked tongue, and those long claws that could shred a human being into mush with a single swipe made his skin go white. But this thing didn't chose to appear vicious in front of Jack. It wanted to look softer, more human.

"I-I don't understand. Why are you here?" Jack quietly squeaked, backing up as much as he could so that he wouldn't have another anxiety attack. This was a lot to digest and Jack was trying his absolute best to understand what the fuck was happening. The creature tilted his head, eyes peering into Jack's baby blues.

"You heard my cries for help. You set me free, and I'm thankful for that. I wanted to make contact to show my appreciation, but my natural form hurt you, so I thought you'd be happier with this." The creature frowned, appearing dejected from Jack's response to his appearance.  
The brunette swallowed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Ok. So at least this creature isn't here to eat him. That's hopeful. But what the fuck was he talking about when he said that Jack set him free? The scratches must have been it's way to try and get Jack's attention, luring him up to the attic to let him out. But Jack didn't see anything up there besides that marble eye. The creature seemed to be able to read Jack's expression, reaching over to the nightstand to pick up the object the brunette found inside the jewelry box.

"You listened and saved me. Thank you. I am forever in your debt." 

Jack nodded once, breathing sharply as his eyes scanned the creature's body. It was similar to his own yet different in some ways. It disturbed Jack to think that this creature looked beautiful when he was basically a corrupted copy of himself.

"Ok..just give me a moment to process this." Jack mumbled, forcing himself to slide out of bed and walk to his dresser. This was absolutely insane and Jack's anxiety was through the roof. He was attempting to wrap his mind around the fact that there was something unexplainable sitting in his bedroom, following the brunette with those striking emerald eyes. And all he wanted right now was a stiff drink. Jack pulled open a drawer or two, grabbing a few articles of clothing and tossing them at the creature. He eyed them curiously, picking up the pair of black skinny jeans and smiling softly.  
"Do you..have a name? Something I can call you?" Jack asked, watching the creature pull on the plain black shirt and jeans. The creature pursed his lips, thinking for a moment before answering.

"Anti."


	5. Chapter 5

"Anti? That's a bit of an odd name." The boy mused, scratching the back of his head. Anti smiled softly, liking the way his name sounded as it rolled off the brunette's pink lips. The man stepped closer, hesitant to be near this creature. But Anti appeared to be mostly harmless in this form. It was still weird to think that Anti was essentially wearing a "Jack mask" to make himself look more acceptable. And it bothered the brunette to consider the creature's new look appealing to him, since spider eyes and claws seemed to make him faint from fear. Does that make him a narcissist? Who knows.

Jack held out his hand, attempting to greet him with a handshake since he couldn't figure out how else he would greet a monster like Anti. But his brain was trying to tell him that this was a terrible idea and that he shouldn't touch this creature. Who knows what'll happen if he gets too close.

Anti raised an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the way humans normally greet each other. To him it looked like Jack was offering friendship to an animal, extending his hand to show the creature that he meant no harm. Anti eyed him curiously, fingers wrapping around the brunette's hand. But he made no effort to shake, instead he brought the boy's hand up to his cheek and nuzzled him like a cat. Jack froze, listening to Anti purr softly as he rubbed his scruffy cheek against Jack's palm. The brunette's eyes went wide, mouth falling open as he watched Anti give him affection like a damn house cat. The creature hummed, chest rumbling quietly as his eyes drifted up to meet Jack's.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted you dead you'd already be gutted on the floor by now." Anti murmered, sensing Jack's apprehension to be this close. The brunette chewed his lip, heart racing from that statement.  
"Oh, um, alright. I was just- never mind." Jack sighed, letting Anti do whatever he wanted for the moment. The brunette was just happy that Anti apparently liked him. He'd hate to see what this creature would do to someone he didn't like, and the thought made him shiver.

"Your skin is so soft. I like it." Anti purred, closing his eyes as he breathed in Jack's scent. The human felt a little odd doing this, but Anti was actually kinda cute like this. Jack didn't quite know how to respond to Anti's comment beside throwing a "thanks" at him and dismissing the fact that he sounded like Buffalo Bill talking about Jack's skin. But he guessed it was Anti's way of complimenting him or maybe even hitting on him. Jack felt his heart stutter at the absurd thought.

An awkward silence fell between them after that. Well, it was mostly Jack that felt awkward around Anti, since the creature was still purring and nuzzling his hand. How exactly should one behave in this type of situation? Anti obviously didn't understand modern human interactions so Jack was at a loss when it came to proper etiquette.

The boy gently pulled his hand away, eyeing the creature warily to see how he would react. Anti frowned at first, but otherwise didn't seem too fazed by it. He stood up from the bed, walking out into the hall on his way to the kitchen. Jack had to shake himself out of his fear filled daze, following after Anti to see what the hell he was doing. The creature was already digging into his refrigerator, grabbing a pack of raw fish and tearing into it. Jack paled, watching Anti bite into the uncooked fillets like this was something completley normal.

"Hey, woah! You gotta cook this shit before you can eat it. You'll make yourself sick." Jack exclaimed, snatching the raw fish from Anti's hands without even thinking of the repercussions. You never take food away from a wild animal unless you want to be mauled to death. Jack figured that Anti would be the same way, being a creature from the great beyond and all. But Anti just blinked at him, unsure if that really just happened or not.

Jack chuckled nervously, offering to cook it for Anti so the creature wouldn't change his mind and bite into him instead. Anti silently nodded, brows knit together in confusion as he stared at Jack. The boy was quick to create space between them, walking over towards the stove and setting the fish on a plate while he grabbed a few things to cook it with. Anti curiously observed him, eyeing the various seasonings the brunette used and the way the fish sizzled as it fried in the iron pan.

"You can sit at the table if you want." Jack quietly offered, trying not to piss him off. The creature hummed, walking towards the counter before hopping up and sitting on the marble surface next to Jack.

"Ok..that works too." Jack mumbled to himself, keeping his eyes on the pan instead of the curious creature looming over his shoulder.  
"Why are you burning it like that?" Anti mused, pointing to the fried fish that Jack was poking with his spatula.

"I'm not burning it, I'm cooking it. There's a difference, Anti."

"It looks burnt to me. You've ruined the fresh fish. Why?"

Jack sighed, turning off the stove and plating the food. So this is yet another human custom that Anti doesn't understand. Why exactly was Jack even trying to do anything with this being. He should be high-tailing it out of that house as fast as he could, and yet here he is, entertaining this creature for whatever reason. Jack picked up a fork, cutting a piece of fish off and raising it up to Anti's lips.  
"Here, try it this way." He said, the creature making a face before parting his lips and letting Jack feed him. It wasn't the reaction he was going for, with Anti choking and gagging on the small bite he took. The creature spat it out onto the floor, glaring at Jack for spoiling his meal. That is until he spotted the box of cereal sitting next to the coffee pot.  
"Like I said. Ruined." Anti sneered, hopping down to grab the box of lucky charms and dig into it. Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes as he bent down to clean up Anti's mess from the floor. It wasn't even noon and Jack was already craving a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days went by without incident and Jack had begun to learn a few things about this creature. Anti was indeed nocturnal, resting during the day and active as all hell at night. Jack had lost a few hours of sleep, listening to Anti run around the house at three in the morning, chasing shadows and growling like a beast. The being stayed close to Jack when he could, following him wherever he went at night and hovering over his shoulder to curiously watch his every move.

The brunette still didn't understand why Anti was hanging around the house, or why he was suddenly so attached to him in almost a suffocating way. Jack was losing his mind trying to wrap his brain around this whole concept. Anti was supposed to be a vicious blood thirsty monster, but he seemed sweet around Jack. Almost like he was trying to win him over.

So far Jack has been adjusting fairly well, moving his sleep schedule to be more like Anti's so he wouldn't end up dying from exhaustion. He is a freelance artist, so it doesn't really matter when he ends up sleeping. Currently the two are in Jack's studio. The brunette is working on a sketch of Anti, feeling inspired from witnessing the raw power of his natural form. The creature in question is laying on the floor, his back pressed against the cold wood under him as him played with some string he found in Jack's closet.

The creature reminded Jack of a house cat, with the way he purred and hissed, chasing lights around the house, and his overly curious nature about the human world. It was kind of cute, but it was still confusing to see his face on another being like Anti. Even though they looked similar, their personalities were polar opposites. Jack was a bit more cynical when it came to the world around him, but Anti was almost like a child with the way he saw things. It was a trait the brunette admired more than he'd like to admit.

The boy sighed, smiling to himself as Anti growled at the string currently tangled around his fingers.

"You know, for a terrifying monster you're actually kind of docile." Jack remarked, eyes focused on the drawing in front of him. He was working on getting the eyes just right, all six of them outlined in smudged charcoal. Anti paused his assault on his stringy nemesis, arching his brow as he turned his head to face Jack.

"Docile? I'm not a pet, Jack." Anti's tone was dry and deadpan, not seeing the connection between himself and a common pet.

"I never said you were. I just expected something completely different when I first saw you, and now you're playing with string on my floor. It's sort of..comical." Jack said, shrugging. His fingertips were stained black with charcole, filling in Anti's body with shadows. The drawing came alive in a way, the brunette reaching for a green colored pencil to make his eyes stand out. Anti hummed, sitting up to stare at the drawing Jack had made of him.

"Is that why you chose to draw me like this? I look..terrifying." Anti murmured, rising to his feet to stand next to Jack. His fingers lightly touched to paper, charcoal staining the pads of his fingers. Jack just watched him, seeing a bit of the human side of Anti coming out in him. He seemed put off by Jack's interpretation of him, brows knit together and eyes narrowed.

"It's how I saw you that night, the first time I met you." Jack's voice was quiet, eyeing Anti in a fascinated way. He wondered what Anti actually was, and how long he'd stay here with him. It was sad to admit that the creature's presence was maddening, yet comforting to Jack. He was used to being alone, listening to the quiet around him while he drank himself to death to keep the lonely thoughts away.

Anti gave him something else to focus on besides the gnawing addiction and loneliness he felt. It was a nice distraction. Anti frowned, hand falling to his side.  
"I didn't know you looked at me like this. Just another ugly beast." He whispered, his voice low and distorted. His laptop was starting to act up again, the screen lighting up and flickering while a soft ringing sounded in his ears. Jack chewed his lip, hand tenitively coming up to rest on the creatures shoulder. Anti flinched, keeping his eyes on the drawing. Just taking it in.

"Anti, I don't see you like this anymore. You're surprisingly sweet, and..I enjoy your company. It's nice to have someone to talk to that isn't me." Jack said, seeing Anti's green eyes flicker down to meet his own. "Well, you know what I mean. I still don't understand why you wanted to look like me when you could have picked someone much better looking."

"I've already told you. I wanted to look good for you, and your features are beautiful. It makes me feel..calm, when I look at you." The creature murmured, hand cupping Jack's cheek gently.

"I've never felt something like this before. It intrigues and frightens me in ways I don't understand. I don't even know if this is making any sense to you, but it's how I feel when I'm around you." Anti confessed, and Jack's face suddenly felt warmer. Anti's charcole stained thumb brushed under Jack's bottom lip, and the brunette swore this creature wanted to kiss him. Or maybe he really was losing his mind.

Anti huffed, leaning in just a little so that Jack could see the glow of the creature's eyes. They were gorgeous, shining like precious gems against a sea of white. This felt odd, but Jack hasn't been touched like this in God knows how long and he missed it. This type of intimate skin to skin contact shouldn't be coming from someone like Anti, and yet it was.

Jack found himself leaning in as well, lips parted and blue eyes hooded. It was like those eyes could cast a spell on you, and maybe they were, but was Jack actually going to do this? It appeared so. But much to his relief the moment was broken when his phone began to ring. Jack tore his eyes away from Anti's, blinking as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Anti cocked his head, the moment dissolving away into thin air as Jack stepped back and shook his head.

"I should probably get that." He muttered, disappointed in himself for feeling so weak. Anti merely nodded, watching the human retreat into the next room, leaving him alone.


	7. Chapter 7

"This..this can't happen, Anti. I'm sorry." Jack sighed, backing away. Anti stood in the middle of Jack's studio, scowling at nothing as the human left the room in a hurry. Anti didn't follow him, knowing he wanted to stay by his side and offer comfort but choosing to do nothing. The boy's strained voice echoed down the hall, speaking to a man named Ethan about a recent commission Jack was working on for a book. Anti stayed quiet, listening to him talk and force himself to sound put together and professional until the call ended.

Jack was heard entering his bedroom, slamming the door and leaving Anti a confused mess. The creature huffed, glancing back at his portrait that showed his true side. A side he was ashamed of. It was ugly, marred, and unworthy of affection. No wonder Jack reacted the way he did. Anti was a monster and in his mind Jack deserved better.

The creature retreated into the shadows, letting his body become consumed by the very thing he helped to create. Anti didn't understand the barrage of human emotions that Jack was experiencing. He understands fear and sorrow, having had a hand in creating those emotions. But Jack was too difficult for Anti to read at the moment, and his confusion about the human's reaction only caused him to begin doubting himself.

What was he even doing with this boy? Humans aren't meant to share a life with something as dangerous as Anti. And yet he craves this boy, needs him close to keep him safe. Anti sighed, hiding inside the shadows of Jack's studio as his masquerade melted away. The lights flickered out and the house became quiet once again.

Jack stayed inside his room for the rest of the night, avoiding Anti like the plague. The boy wasn't sure what to make of this, and his fragile emotions were all over the place. And even though he enjoyed Anti's company and the distraction he brought to Jack's mind, he wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that Anti stirred something up inside his heart.

The creature didn't see an alcoholic artist. He didn't care about how reclusive and broken he was. But then again he also didn't know Jack very well. The brunette has been labeled as cold and destructive, destroying everything he touches. Jack was alone, and to be honest Robin was the only one that hadn't walked out on him after his little drinking problem came to light. Jack needed help, and all he received was shame and abandonment.

But things changed after Anti arrived. His urge to drink wasn't as pronounced when the creature was around. Jack could think a little clearer, and he actually felt better.

But was this crossing the line?

What would have happened if he'd let Anti kiss him?

Jack groaned, running a hand through his hair a few dozen times as Anti's touch remained on his skin. The brunette missed that. He missed it so fucking much. And it should have felt wrong to receive those kinds of advances from Anti, something that wasn't _human._ But it didn't. It felt right, better than any touch he'd ever received from another person.

Jack lied down in bed, digesting these thoughts and feelings until the sun began to rise. The boy let his heavy lids close, dreams carrying him away for a while. When his blue eyes opened once again he was met with a suffocating silence and the loneliness that came with the setting sun. Jack crawled out of bed, stepping out of his room and frowning when he didn't see Anti in the hallway. The house was quiet. Far too quiet for Jack's liking.

The boy shuffled into the bathroom, washing up and changing into some clean clothes to possibly help him feel a little better. Normally a hot shower would ease his nerves enough to get him through the day, but his mind was still occupied with with thoughts of Anti.

What if he left? Just like all the others..

The brunette felt his chest tighten at the thought, actually missing the sounds of soft growls and bare feet against his floor. He missed Anti. Jack avoided the mirror, getting used to seeing "himself" everywhere he walked. It had become an odd sense of normalcy,  but Jack couldn't bring himself to look into his own eyes right now.

So what if Anti was a monster? No human has ever showed this much interest in who he was as a person like Anti did, and now the being might be gone for good thanks to Jack. It would still be odd at times, knowing what Anti actually is. They might share the same face but the creature is his own person entirely. He just chose to look like Jack because he admired the boy's beauty, and that was incredibly sweet.

Anti stayed away for the rest of the day, leaving nothing behind to tell Jack where he went or if he'd ever be back. There was so much Jack wanted to say to him, but above all else he wanted to say that he was sorry. The creature must be just as conflicted as Jack, but the boy never took that into consideration. Rejection hurts no matter what you are.

The brunette sighed, heart heavy as he stepped into his studio. The lights were off and the room pitch black except for the soft glow of the moonlight coming in from the window. His easel was outlined in an ghostly glow, the green of Anti's eyes standing out from the drawing he'd done the other night. But something was different about it. A word torn into the paper that Jack couldn't see from his place in the doorway. The marble eye was sitting on the desk, but Anti's presence wasn't here anymore. His laptop was off and the ringing in his ears had dissipated long ago.

Jack chewed his lip, calling out for Anti amongst the shadows but receiving nothing but silence as a reply. The brunette flipped on the light, chest constricting once his eyes saw the portrait he'd drawn of Anti. There, scratched across the creature's face was the word ' _unworthy'._  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Weeks pass without a word and Jack has come to the conclusion that Anti is gone for good. He should feel happy, knowing that he's rid his house of some inhuman monster, but he feels empty. The quiet is too deafening, suffocating him with each passing second. Anti's presence was a pleasant distraction, and now that he's gone Jack misses him. The guilt he feels; knowing he's the reason why Anti left, is driving him closer to breaking his sobriety. He wants to crawl back inside that bottle of booze and drown his sorrows, and he's been seconds away from giving into that urge.

The Irishman hasn't been able to do much of anything when it comes to his commissions. Each time he tries to work on something he's brought back to the drawing of Anti. His piercing green eyes are burned into his memory, haunting him even though he's no longer here. Jack has also been neglecting his own care, barely eating or sleeping. His hair is greasy and unkempt, beard in desperate need of a shave. He looks about as good as he feels on the inside, and he never thought that someone like Anti could have this effect on him.

The brunette is currently sitting at his kitchen table, staring down a bottle of bourbon like it's a loaded gun. A cigarette is resting between his fingers, the lit end smoldering. He's taken up smoking to try and feed his mind's craving to self destruct. So far he's been burning through a half a pack a day, replacing his sweet scent with nicotine and self loathing. Jack is actively trying not to drink, and even though Robin has offered to talk him though extreme moments such as these, he can't bring himself to call the man up.

So instead he talks to the void of dark silence that threatens to devour him. Jack has no idea if Anti can even hear him, but he'd rather hear his own voice echo inside the house than have to listen to silence any longer.  
"Anti? Can you hear me?" He calls.

 _Silenc_ e..

The brunette frowns, finger tapping off the ash that's building up on the end of his cigarette. He knows this is stupid, but Anti was the only one that didn't look at him like he was a monster.

"You probably can't. It's been weeks since I've heard your voice, and you've probably abandoned me like everyone else. I don't blame you," his speaks, voice barely a whisper. "I just..wanna apologize for how I treated you. I'm the monster, not you."

There was silence, until there wasn't.

"I'm here.." A slightly distorted voice responded. It's the first time in weeks that Jack has heard something besides his own voice. His heart is beating frantically, hands shaking. His dull blue eyes are fixed on a spot of shadowy darkness just beyond the kitchen. Anti isn't using his natural form, still masquerading as Jack except for few minor differences. Anti steps into the dim light of the kitchen, and Jack smiles weakly.

"I didn't think you were going to come, not after the way I treated you." Jack ducks his head, avoiding Anti's piercing green gaze. He's closer now, standing across from Jack at the kitchen table.

"I never actually left. I'm bound to this house, you know. I wasn't just hanging around you because I enjoyed your company. This is my home too, although I do enjoy watching you paint. It's soothing." Anti murmured, placing his hands down on top of the table. Jack pursed his lips, embarrassed that Anti had seen him wallow in self pity for weeks. Jack mumbles an apology for how shitty he looks and Anti eyes his still smoldering cigarette. The ash tray in front of him is filled with half smoked cancer sticks, showing how far he's slipped since Anti pulled himself away. The creature scrunches up his face, telling Jack to put the cigarette out. The brunette complies, stubbing out his half smoked cigarette. The scent of smoke and nicotine is so pungent, saturating everything it touches. Anti hates it, missing how sweet the human used to smell.

"No more. You smell sour." Anti grimaces. Jack slides the pack of smokes across the table, silently agreeing to give up the newly formed habit. He never liked the taste of tar anyways.

"Now, dump that down the drain." Anti commands, eyeing the bottle of bourbon next to the trembling Irishman. Jack seems hesitant at first, wanting to keep it in case he feels weak once again. Anti isn't bound to him, just the house. He doesn't have to interact with Jack at all, and he's proved just how hands off he can be. Jack doesn't want to lose him again, so he stands up shakily and grabs the bottle, walking to the sink to dump his scape goat down the drain. Anti is right behind him, hands clenching like he wants to touch Jack. The Irishman feels the same urge, setting the now empty bottle down inside the sink. He can feel Anti's breath hitting the back if his neck, and it's doing things to him. But neither of them do a damn thing to scratch that itch.

Anti tells him he needs to eat more, green eyes raking over his slim frame. Jack turns around, facing the creature that shares his features. Anti is boxing him in against the counter, hands planted on either side of his hips. The brunette chews his bottom lip, blue eyes flicking down to Anti's lips. He remembers how Anti tried to kiss him in his studio, pulling him in with that intense emerald gaze. He feels it again, stronger this time.

"Anti, I'm scared. I'm so fucking scared." Jack confessed, leaning in a little. Anti's eyes are hooded, hand coming up the cup Jack's cheek.

"I know. But you need not be afraid of me."

It's a simple statement, but Jack is hanging onto those words with a death grip. He wants to feel safe, to finally be happy with himself. He doesn't want to hurt any longer. The Irishman's heart is pounding against his ribs, eyes falling shut. He can feel his walls of defense coming down as their lips brush. Anti's lips are surprisingly soft, gently molding against his own in a kiss that takes his breath away. In an instant his mind is calm, and his heart is full. He doesn't understand this, but he doesn't have to. Jack let's his mind go quiet, kissing back and letting Anti heal him from the inside out.


	9. Chapter 9

Things have started to return to normal since Anti made contact once again. Jack is more comfortable being around the creature, even inviting him to sleep in the human's bed. He's never actually seen Anti sleep before, but he imagines that it can't be too different from the way a human sleeps. Most of the time Anti would just fade into the shadows when the sun began to rise, telling Jack that the bright light made him uncomfortable. It wouldn't hurt him, just made him feel sick if he was exposed to it for too long. Jack has never really questioned it, but he'd doubt it would make any sense to him anyways.

Anti's from an entirely different world than Jack is, yet he's bound to this house. The brunette never asked why that was and Anti didn't delve into the reason behind it. Jack enjoyed the creature's company and found that the odd feelings he's been trying to repress have only gotten stronger. Anti is very sweet and protective over Jack, taking every opportunity he could to shower his human with affection.

The two are currently curled up in Jack's bed. Anti is resting his head on the brunette's chest, purring while Jack plays with his hair. Anti hasn't shifted into his natural form since the night he first made contact. He finds himself to be unappealing and grotesque, and he doesn't want to subject his love to the horror of his true appearance. He wants Jack to love him, but who could ever love a beast like Anti?

The creature let's his eyes close, snuggling into Jack's side until they were impossibly close. Jack giggles from the vibrations Anti is putting out as he purrs, and the situation is oddly domestic. The human can't really bring himself to care about the fact that he's being romantic with an other worldly creature. He's happier than he's been in a while and he's insanely focused on his work. Anti brings with him a strange sense of calm that saturates everything it touches, wrapping around Jack like a thick blanket of comfort. He's healthier than he's ever been as well, since Anti bitches at him if he skips a meal or whines about craving a drink or a cigarette. The creature knows that human life is very fragile and he wants to keep Jack around for as long as he can. Death doesn't affect him, but it will eventually wrap it's icy embrace around his precious human and take him away. Neither want to think about separating right now, so the thought is pushed to the back of their minds.

"Hey Anti?" Jack murmurs, running his fingers through Anti's curly emerald locks. The creature hums, keeping his eyes closed as he soaks up the attention his human is giving him.

"What are you? I mean, what species are you? I'm just curious, I guess."

Anti opens his eyes, turning his head to face his gorgeous boy. The creature tells him that he's a shadow demon, bound to spend his days in the dark. Jack figured that much, but he still acts a bit surprised.

"Does that bother you?" Anti seems sheepish, eyes drifting away from Jack's.  
It does seem a little odd that Jack is being intimate with a demon, but Anti doesn't appear to be malevolent. He's never tried to harm the human so Jack isn't necessarily concerned about it.  
Jack shakes his head, hand softly caressing Anti's cheek. He wants to ease the creature's insecurities, let him know that he doesn't have to masquerade any longer if he doesn't want to.

"I wanna see you. Please." Jack is all but pleading with Anti, blue eyes meeting Jade. The creature purses his lips, shaking his head to deny Jack's request. The brunette frowns, cupping Anti's cheeks as he leans down to kiss his pouty lips. It's a simple expression, but it's one that Anti enjoys the most.  
"It's ok, Anti. I won't be afraid. I just wanna see you." Jack murmurs, pecking Anti's lips over and over until he receives a soft groan. Anti finally caves in, muttering a bitter "Fine." before pulling away from Jack to slid off of the bed.

Anti looks so nervous, chewing his lip as he closes his pretty eyes. Jack is quietly watching him, blue eyes going wide once Anti started to shift. He's sitting like a dog, panting a bit as his humanoid features began to melt away. Anti's skin is blackened, eyes shifting to reveal six distinct slits along his elongated face. His body is lean and strong, very feline line with a long barbed tail swaying behind him. His ears are laying flat against his head, pinned back from anxiety as his eyes opened.

Jack is awe struck once again, but this time he's not afraid of the monster before him. He's fascinated. Anti reminds him of black panther made of shadows, and once his gorgeous green eyes are open once again Jack can't help but gasp.

"You're beautiful, Anti." Jack softly breaths, reaching out to touch the creature's snout. His fingertips are shocked with cold, tingles of electricity running up his arm. Anti is purring, all six eyes locked on Jack's baby blues. It's extremely intimate, yet there's no pressure for either of them go any further. Anti can't verbally communicate in this form, but he can manipulate Jack's phone to speak for him, just like he did with his laptop. The creature nuzzles into Jack's soft touch, nodding his head towards the marble eye that Jack found in the attic. Jack feels like this object is somehow tied to Anti, like a genie is with it's lamp. And he's not far off in his theory. The glass screen of Jack's phone lights up, a message crawling across the screen to answer Jack's unspoken question.

_"It's a totem. Beings like myself are only allowed to exist in this world if a human let's us. I've been trapped in the void of that eye for centuries, but you heard my call and set me free. Wherever that totem is, I must remain."_

"So you're stuck here for all of eternity?" Jack muses, feeling sympathetic for the poor creature. Anti shakes his head, another message explaining himself a little better.

_"I exist in this plane so long as you do. Once you leave, so must I."_

Jack feels his heart break, knowing he was responsible for this. His life was now tied to Anti's, and once he died Anti would cease to exist in this world. It's sort of poetic in a way, and that's just how Anti sees it.

_"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jack. I don't want to exist without you..."_

_"I love you."_

Jack swallows, unable to recall the last time someone had said something that profound to him. He could tell that Anti's confession was genuine, and just the way he was looking at his human was enough to make Jack's heart stutter. Did he love Anti the same way? The answer was undeniably yes. He wasn't sure where things would go once he returned the feelings. But Anti had a way about him that made Jack feel so calm about something this serious. Jack was in love with a demon, but he didn't care. It didnt matter that it was unorthodox or that others wouldn't approve. Anti loves Jack for who he is, scars and all. And Jack felt the same about his little monster. The human kissed Anti's snout, giggling at how his entire body lit up with a strange tingle of cold.

"I love you too, Anti. Please don't ever leave me."

The creature hummed, nuzzling into Jack's arms as he left a simple message in reply.

_"I won't."_


End file.
